


The Most Dangerous Thing Is To Love

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Human Len, M/M, Teasing, possessive barry, vampire Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Letting his eyes flutter close, Barry couldn’t help but let out a groan at the sweet smell of arousal, twang of salt from the sweat that made Len’s skin have a shine to it. “
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Most Dangerous Thing Is To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old work.

* * *

“Now, now, Lenny,” Barry purred as he pressed a kiss to the underside of the left side of Len’s jaw. “You need patience, lover.” Barry tilted his head to the side he tucked his face closer before leaving a trail of kisses down to Len’s jugular. “You’re being too…  _ impatient _ .” Pulling back, Barry let his lips stretch into a playful looking smirk, “You need to slow down.”

Barry couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he listened to the needy, almost breathy whimpers and pleas coming from his human. He couldn’t help the surge of possessiveness as at listening to his normally composed and controlled lover looking sounding so lost in his pleasure, sounding so out of control of himself.   
  


(Len sure did make the loveliest sounds when he was like this, Barry couldn’t help but think as his lips twisted into a brief smirk.)

  
“Pl-please,” Len whined as he arched up, rolling his hips up into Barry’s before letting out a low keen, “Scar-Scarlet,  _ pl-ease _ .” He tried again to arch up, but Barry pressed his own body down to keep Len from moving too much underneath him.

“Don’t worry, Len,” Barry murmured as he moved his head back down to nose along the others neck and up until he placed his mouth next to Len’s ear. He gently nibbled on it for a few seconds before releasing. “Just need a few more minutes. Need you to be at your peak before I take my fill.”

“ _ Barry _ ,” Len let another keen, when the other gave a firm roll of his hips.

“Almost, Len, almost,” Barry whispered into his lovers skin as he tucked his face back into Len’s neck and took a deep breath, letting out a whimper of his own at the intoxicating scent of his lovers. Letting his eyes flutter close, Barry couldn’t help but let out a groan at the sweet smell of arousal, twang of salt from the sweat that made Len’s skin have a shine to it. “You're almost ready, Len.”

“Damnit, Barry, do something,” Len ground out, again trying to roll his hips up into the others before letting out another whimper of frustration as Barry once again stopped him from moving.

Pressing a quick kiss, then another and another, Barry couldn’t help but hum in happiness as he listened to Len gasp and whine at him.

“God, Scarl-ett,” Len started to chuckle before breaking off into a sharp, breathy moan. “You’re killing me here.”

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle as he shifted his hands from gripping the left side of Len’s neck and right side, moving them to brace against their bed to begin pushing himself up. He shifted to kneel between Len’s legs. Running his hands lightly up and down Len’s thighs, he couldn’t stop his lips from stretching into a soft smile as he stared for a few seconds down at his lover.

“You’re so  _ beautiful _ , Lenny,” Barry breathed out as he leaned down, nosing at Len’s neck again. “So beautiful,” he murmured before pressing a kiss to the skin under his lips. “And all  _ mine _ .” He moved to cup the other side of Len’s neck, while also curling his fingers around Len’s right hip, fingers dipping into the dark blue briefs Len still had on. “Lenny, you’re all  _ mine _ .” 

He shifted again, to press his body more comfortably into Len’s, knowing they’d be pressed together for a time, “Just as I am all yours,” he added as he moved to place his mouth over Len’s jugular. Barry let his eyes flutter close as he sunk his fangs into Len’s neck, moaning at the sweet, rich blood splashing across his tongue.

Groaning deeply in his throat, Barry couldn’t help but tighten his hands as he drank from his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
